Such a retaining element for securing multipart screw connections is already known. Thus, more specifically, a retaining cap is known which, if necessary, can be placed on a threaded end in order to hold together individual parts arranged on a screw or threaded rod such as washers, sealing rings and the like as a preassembled unit so as to prevent loss. This type of cap nevertheless has the disadvantage that it is suitable mainly for use with an end piece which features a thread.
In addition, stoppers are known for the purpose of this type of retention, which can be inserted into the respective end piece of a tube and/or internally threaded element and the end of which is radially expanded such that the individual parts assembled on the respective tube or internally threaded element are held together so as to prevent loss.
It is a disadvantage of both known retaining elements that they must be removed prior to assembly of the multipart connection unit. However, this can even lead to the loss of some preassembled individual parts shortly before assembly, particularly where spatial conditions are confined.